naruto:the demon's hunger
by prejudicezombie
Summary: In the alternate universe, the fox demon that dwells inside of Naruto grows hungry for life. Can Naruto fight the growing hunger or will he be tempted... again?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's eyes gazed out into the night sky peering down at the village searching desperately for something to devour. The beast inside him had become more vicious every day growing hungry for life. From a distance he spotted a young girl walking alone in an alleyway. She looked scared from her head darting around every time she heard a noise.

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the scenery and walked back onto his tiny apartment. Not tonight he thought to himself clinching his stomach. Not any night ever slamming his fist to the wall. Naruto's body filled with anger and hatred towards himself. "how could I ever think of doing that again!" tears rolled from his eyes and dripped on the wood floor creating a small puddle.

He never had these cravings before and now they came at him full force once he turned sixteen. At first he just ignored it, but it grew into a monster and one night he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't contain the demon lingering inside him and he knew that one fateful blood thirsty night would come and then others would fallow.

Once he had the taste in his mouth he couldn't help himself. When he bit into that delicious soft neck of that woman one night when he became so weak he couldn't stand up. She just had to be a nice person and check on him. That damn nice beautiful woman. Naruto's mouth began to water making his eyes roll back into his head. Oh yes! So tasty she was the best of them all. After he tried his second victim which was a man the flavor left a sour taste in his mouth. This made him avoid hunting for awhile until he captured another woman and after tasting her, he knew women where the only meal for him. For some reason they where more sweet tasting and better smelling.


	2. Naruto: The demon hungers part 2

The morning finally came into Naruto's room shining onto his sleep depraved eyes. He didn't get any sleep last night because of his hunger pains. Last night is what could be considered mild compared to what could have happened .Although he had to worry less in the day time for some reason the demon inside him was more dormant when the sun was out, but it's presence is still there.

Sounds echoed from the pits of his stomach, but it wasn't the beast talking. Rolling out of bed he went into the kitchen and pulled out a instant cup of ramen from the cupboard. Then he set the water to boil over the hot plate. Pulling up his shirt he examined his stomach to see if anything weird appeared, but everything seemed normal. Nothing changed about him physically he looked the same, but he didn't feel the same. Some part of him wanted to scream and hate himself. Then there was the other part of him that just didn't care what happen. This was it what he called his demon side that keeps growing stronger everyday changing him from the inside out. It was taking him over and turning him into something else. Even his personality was different like he was a completely different person.

The water in the pot began to whistle blowing out a mad stream of steam into the air. Picking it up, he poured the hot water into the ramen cup then covered the top to let the noodles cook. A few minutes later and the ramen was fully cooked and piping hot. Picking up his chops sticks Naruto ate like a wolf shoving the noodles into his mouth.

Nothing tasted the same anymore to him. Everything had a plain cardboard flavoring towards it that made him want to quickly eat his meals so he wouldn't have to feel so hungry. Even something simple as water didn't taste satisfying when he was dying of thirst.

Putting the unfinished Ramen into the trash he went into his roomed to get changed, but not into his mission gear. He hadn't had any work in the past two weeks, things where moving really slow and so to keep himself from being boarded he went into the woods for training instead. This was a perfect Opportunity to work on his physical strength which he was lacking in from spending to much time focusing on his justu techniques.

opening up his door he stepped outside to take in the freshness of the air. Locking the door he sprinted towards the village gates going past the people of the village avoiding the smell of human. Then he caught the sent of someone familiar. Turning the corner he ran into someone recognized, but could put two and two together because his heart beat started to quicken and same sensation he got last night washed over him.

"Hello Naruto! What are you doing up so early huh?" Sakura smile at him.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto said holding back his hand from reaching out.

Damn! He thought to himself. I really want to eat Sakura.


	3. Hunger is here

"S-Sakura I need to go. I'll catch up with you some other time." Naruto began to walk away trying his hardest to get far from her before something happened.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out to him "what's wrong? Did something happen?" she started to walk closer towards him.

Shit! she needs to get away from me. Why is this happening now of all times and during the day time. Naruto had began to question the reason why this sudden sensation was coming over him. Had the demon grip on him grown stronger?

"Hey Naruto are you listening to me?" Sakura wined behind him. Quickly Naruto snapped his face towards her with growing anger " I'm fine. I just need some time alone right now." gritting his teeth he tried to suppress his swelling anger. Go away, go way, go way, Naruto repeated to him self.

"O-ok" Sakura said with a little disappointed in voice. "I sorry to have bothered you" she turned away looking with sadness in her eyes, but she stopped half way and looked at him " Naruto I just wanted you to know that I just felt worried about you" she said with a sad smile "and if you need anybody to talk about anything you know where to find me"

Naruto watched her walk away instill her form fades into the distance. I'm sorry Sakura. I just can't be around any body right now. Naruto clinched his fist digging his nails into his palm. He felt anger and sadness towards himself that he had to treat those he cared about this way. Turning away he headed back towards to gates.

...

When he had reached the village gates he had notice his mood changed quite drastically. He was rather calm and mellow than the anger he felt minutes ago. Maybe it was best for others and self that he became more secluded. The forest set him at peace and he had less to worry about running onto anybody out here. He had ran very far from the village just for that purpose. Looking around he could make out the tall trees that gave in light thought the canopies. Pulling off his pack he started his routine. He had to run to the distant hills and be back to this spot before nightfall or he had to do extra push up's. This made him feel like might guy.

His favorite part about running was the wind wiping by his face. The fresh smell of the forest filled him with ease. Every now and then he would spot the forest animals walking by then be spooked away when he passed by. Hi favorite was the deer with their graceful bodies and they where the least afraid of him. However, he never dared to get to close to him.

A few kilometers out he spotted a river flowing by and he as very thirsty from running. He had only 4 kilometers before he reached his destination and the sun was still high In the sky. Reaching the river bank he scoped water into his parched mouth until stomach was swishing from so much water inside. A sudden sleepiness felt on to him and eyes began to fee heavy.

Well I guess it couldn't hurt to take a short nap before I run again. Resting his head on the warm rocks Naruto drifted off to sleep.

Every thing was dark for a moment and a bizarre dream washed over him. Standing in the middle of pitch blackness was himself except he was watching him self like a monitor. He began to walk closer when stopped in horror when he realized the clone of himself was covered in blood. "who are you going to eat next" the clone laughed placing it's bloody hand on Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't move anything. His body was stopped in position while the clone smeared more blood on his face. " hah! I guess it doesn't matter they all look delicious especially that Sakura girl" the clone body shock with a force of laughter. "No! I wouldn't do that!" Naruto screamed. "Yes you will and you will enjoy it doing it" the clone screamed back. Naruto' body through into a fit struggling to get free. He manage to get his arms moving then his legs. He then tackled the clone and started to punch him in the face. " you can't control this hunger any longer" the clone smiled despite getting smashed in the face. " you better eat something soon or the demon will devour you" Naruto's brain went blank and an animalistic behavior took over him.

"well if I have to eat some thing-" Naruto growled his mouth turning into a devious smile. The clone eyes turned horrified from his look. " than I'll just have to eat you" Naruto's teeth tor into the clone's shoulder tearing away the bloody flesh. " NOOOO!" the clone screamed in a high pitched voice. Naruto swallowed the flesh and went for a scorned bite. just like he thought the meat tasted like shit.

"Well done Naruto" the clone said with that smirk still on it's face despite having half a shoulder left. " What the hell are you talking about with that damn smile" Naruto spat blood on the cones face.

" I guess you still had it in you. That killer instinct is still working to it's finest" the clone laughed.

" your wrong . Your nothing but a dream" Naruto wished that he could make clone scream again.

" Yes your right on that, but I guess you have to wake up to find our" the snapped his fingers and he vanished with a smile. Then everything came to light.

Naruto had awoken from the nightmare and him self still on the rocks but something was weird. The sun was low in the sky and was only an hour till sun down. Naruto began to panic he had to get back to the village quick. Sitting up he felt something wet on his hands. Blood.

Blood soaked his hands and dripped down from his mouth. There was no way that dream was real he thought. Looking around he spotted something a few feet away from him. His eyes narrow and made out the deformed shape. The carcass of a torn up deer laid there cover in blood which some of that blood was on his hands.


	4. Blood Lust

Naruto wanted to scream as he was stared at the bloody mess that laid before him. Nausea filed his body making him want to puke, but somehow he held it in. The dead deer was oozing blood from it's shredded limp body. He watched the deer for a few minutes in horror that he could have done it again. Strangely, no tears fell this time from his eyes. There was no anger present anymore no sadness or grief. No matter how many times he tried to recall the memory of these emotions they would vanish in an instant. "What have I become?" Naruto questioned himself. The dark grip had taken over his own sanity and lead him to this moment without any remorse.

The sun was beginning to set in the night turning the evening sky blood red. Naruto began to feel the trickle of the demon's present began to grow. As the night grew in strength as did the demon's and a wicked thought cam to Naruto's mind.

Why does it matter anymore? Why do I fight this urge? Perhaps for my own humanity or well being. Naruto's mind was a blank slate that was asking for answers to written on it.

"Don't deny your true nature Naruto." Came a low gruff voice. Naruto stood up to search for it's source " Hahaha-don't bother boy you should know who I am already." laughed the fox demon. Naruto knew this presence that slumbered deep inside him. "You damn demon! It's your fault I'm this way." Naruto screamed into the night air. The fox released a series of laughter back at Naruto that just made him want to ignore the fox. Not that he could. "My fault? No, I would say Half my fault. I only tipped the scales, but you Naruto did all the dirty work."

"I't because of you that I did all of this. Your presence brainwashed me into-" Naruto couldn't bare to finish that statement. "Into killing humans" the fox finished for him " No, boy that was all your doing. You could say your body can't handle my demonic aura. I'm surprised you made it all those years without feeling a little blood thirsty. I mean especially when your around all those delicious looking-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto didn't want to hear the rest, not because it was lies the fox was spewing. No, somewhere Naruto knew it was all true what the demon fox was saying to him. He knew the pleasures he got out of hunting and how much it made himself feel complete. He was never excepted by the villagers before, so why does it matter now that they all going to be dead.

The moon rose in the night sky giving light to the darkness. The cool breeze flowed the trees and dragged the scent of blood into the night time air. Naruto picked up the smell making his mind go into a frenzy. "You smell that scent Naruto?" growled the demon "This is scent is pure bliss. Don't ignore it's calling." Naruto didn't need anybody to tell him that. He felt this new emotion crawling into him.

"Shut up you old fox" Naruto body shuck, but not with fear or anger "I already know." Naruto looked down at the leaf village high up from a tree. He could make out the small dots of people moving around. Naruto felt the pose of his inner demon. A smile formed along his mouth his body shock with excitement.


End file.
